The present invention relates to a tool for removing burrs simultaneously and easily from around both the entry and exit openings of drilled holes in flanges of valves, gear pumps, flow checkers and check valves and so on.
Up to the present time, bench drills have been used for removing burrs from the holes of the flanges. That is, with a bench drill, holes are drilled with pushing its handle down, then burrs are removed from around the exit opening of the hole with pulling its handle up. When pulling the handle up, however, the taper portion of the chuck of the bench drill sometimes comes off from the main body of the bench drill and causes trouble. It is dangerous that the exposed cutting tip remains attached to the chuck comes off. Additionally, the center of each hole to be burred needs to be set to the center of the chuck, and then the work is to be fixed in place on the working bench with using a vise. When the work is made of heavy materials, this setting process is difficult.